hookyfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 2
Episode 2 is the second chapter of Hooky by Míriam Bonastre Tur. Summary After missing the school bus and deciding to find a mentor to stay for the next months, Dani and Dorian Wytte end up by their aunt, Hilde Wytte. They ask her to become their mentor, and while Hilde refuses to teach them at first, she is ultimately persuaded by the twins. The next day, Dorian and Dani get their first chore which is cleaning their aunt's library. Dani uses her broom to be able to sort the disordered books in their respective shelves better while Dorian uses a ladder to reach the tops of the shelves. Because of that Dani tells him that he would never finish sorting the books without using a broom as he is too slow otherwise. As a result, Dorian searches for a spell to move the books and sort them faster among the scattered books to prove Dani that he can finish the chore fast without a broom. Dorian manages to use the spell correctly, and upon seeing her brother succeeding Dani decides to try the spell too. However, it does not work and only results in Dorian being hit by the flying books. After all the books are back to their respective places, the twins and their cat run to their aunt to announce that they have finished the chore. However, before Dani and Dorian reach their aunt's audience hall, they hear Hilde telling someone that they could now "talk about the important things" while the "noisy kids" are busy. The twins eavesdrop Hilde's conversation with the huntsman in which their aunt gives him the task to go into the forest, find Snow White and "take her heart." To prove that they are not useless, Dorian and Dani determine to help the huntsman stealing Snow White's heart. The twins tail the huntsman and find out that he is very friendly as he stops to give some sweets to children and pet their cat. He also greets other people on the street while passing by. As Dorian does not know how to help the huntsman executing his chore as he "looks appropriate" for it, Dani tells him that the huntsman is not "completely" appropriate for the task now. Dani and Dorian gather a knife, a garden hose, a hedge trimmer and a perfume bottle before they stop the huntsman from going into the forest. They shave his beard, wash and put perfume on him. Also, they cut a rose from a rose hedge and attach it to his vest. When the twins are done with the huntsman's makeover, they ask him what he thinks about it to which he replies "It's fine... I guess...". Upon hearing his words, Dorian and Dani are overjoyed and say that the huntsman is now ready "to steal Snow White's heart" or "to seduce her." Characters in Order of Appearance *''Hilde Wytte'' *Dani Wytte *Dorian Wytte *Minino *''The huntsman'' (*Note: Bold + Italicized = First Appearance) Site Navigation Category:Episodes